


The Dark Knight Loses It

by Punxy_Rose



Category: Batman: Arkham Asylum (Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punxy_Rose/pseuds/Punxy_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon Urie and Spencer Smith own the lyrics. This is a one-shot with lyrics from the song Mercenary.<br/>(Inspired by the song Mercenary by Panic! At the Disco on the Batman: Arkham City soundtrack)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Knight Loses It

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and this is purely for fun.

**_Just a dime-store poet, keeping pace, talking his face blue  
Two dollar store tramps, to get a glance, a new chance at you  
Walk past the dance floor. It's always been a dear friend of mine  
Cut coils and concubines, dancing in four/four time_ **

 

_  
_

Batman paces on the rooftop. He quickly throws a contraption of his, it moves quickly through the air and hooks onto the building next to the one he stands on top of. It hooks on, and the rope is taut enough for him to climb across. He moves his way down the rope quickly. Hand over hand, raising the tension on the rope and within his stomach. He gets to the end and kicks in the window.

The Joker looks up with surprise and a smile.

"Nice of you to joooooin me." The Joker grins at Batman, showing off his yellowed teeth against his blood red lips.

"No Harley?" Replies the husky voice in the shawdows.

  
 _  
 **"Hey mister, the bellman says, I can only recall and spend some time," I said** _ **_  
So he replies, "Then how do you manage?"  
I dodge the blast, and apologize for collateral damage_**

_  
_

"Ohhhh she went out. She'll be back, I assure you, Batboy." Another smile. Batman walks out of the shadows to confront the Joker.

"Then let's finish this now." A husky voice bounces off of the concrete walls. The Joker rises from the single chair he was sitting in.

"Bat wants to plaaaaaay?"

 

 _**In love, I've always been a mercenary**_ **_  
But I never leave my post when the cash runs out  
I want to make you quiver, make your back bone shiver  
Hey kid- take the stage and deliver_**

_  
_

"Always."

**  
_  
"Hey mister, the bellman says, I can only recall and spend some time," I said_ _  
So he replies, "Then how do you manage?"  
I dodge the blast, and apologize for collateral damage_**

_  
  
_The Joker motions to follow him outside. Batman follows, unsure of what's going on. The Joker opens the door to reveal an Opera house across the street. He turns to Batman with a wide grin and announces,

_**"How does it feel to stand on the very stones that ran with your parent's blood?  
Do you feel sad? Full of rage? Or does that outfit help bury your feelings?  
Hiding your true self?  
You are a truly extraordinary specimen. I look forward to breaking you. "** _

_  
_

"I'll never break, Joker. You're the one who's broken. You broke a long time ago." He takes a swing at the Joker, knocking him to the pavement with a sickeningly loud slap that bounces off the alley walls.

"Ohhhhhh you really wanna plaaaaay." The Joker replies with a laugh as he takes a swipe at Batman's feet, making him sway.

Batman kicks him in the stomach with his heavy boot. The Joker coughs and blood spurts out from the blood red lips, his yellow teeth darken to a sickening red. The weak man on the pavement pulls out a funny looking gun, pointing it to his own temple.

"Perhaps it's time I left." He grins. Batman looks on with horror as the Joker pulls the trigger, revealing confetti and a BANG! sign.

 _  
_**_I dodge the blast, and apologize for collateral damage_ _  
  
"Hey mister, the bellman says, I can only recall and spend some time," I said_ _  
So he replies, "Then how do you manage?"  
I dodge the blast, and apologize for collateral damage_**

 

"You scum!" Batman yells down at the laughing mass on the pavement. He kicks him once again and walks away, done with Joker's shenanigans for the night.

 

**_"Hey mister, the bellman says, I can only recall and spend some time," I said_ _  
So he replies, "Then how do you manage?"  
I dodge the blast, and apologize for collateral damage. _**


End file.
